


Sae And Makoto But Younger And Bustier

by orphan_account



Category: Persona 5
Genre: F/F, F/M, Incest, Oppai Loli, Parent/Child Incest, Pedophilia, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 12:59:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12366312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A purely self-indulgent exercise featuring an alternate universe where Sae and Makoto inexplicably grew enormous tits as young children! It's just as silly and lewd as it sounds and I hope you enjoy!





	Sae And Makoto But Younger And Bustier

Nobody knew exactly why or even how it happened. The doctors -- chosen very carefully for their discretion -- had eventually shrugged their shoulders and thrown up their hands at the medical mystery. Consulted specialists were clueless. The most likely cause was diagnosed as some sort of strange mutation -- and then, years later, it happened _again_  with the younger sister. Even with a second case, the doctors were stumped. But did it really matter? As odd as it all was, the doctors could find nothing wrong or out of place with either girl -- both were, in fact, quite healthy. Whatever the reason for their strangeness, it had also apparently included the ability for their bodies to adapt and deal with it. Neither sister had any clue that there were paragraphs upon paragraphs in books and articles written about their condition.

Sae Niijima knew a lot of other things, though.

For one, she knew she wanted to follow in the footsteps of her father someday. Much like her younger sister, the older girl practically idolized her father. A voracious reader, particularly considering her age, Sae worked her way up through numerous books -- not quite fully understanding them all, admittedly -- involving police officers and the law. A battered little notebook rarely ever seemed to leave her side, filled with numerous thoughts and ideas, complete with an adorable little sketch of a badge with her name on it on the front. Already, she'd solved more than her own little share of cases around the house, always eager to look for something lost.

Of course, finding things -- particularly things in tight spaces -- was always a touch difficult for the Niijima sisters. A touch tall for her age, Sae was the type of younger girl to keep her head up and simply smile with a sweet, yet oh-so-knowing smile as others stared at her body. And why not? She knew she was different, oh yes. _That_  much was obvious to just about anyone. Most girls her age didn't go about carrying two of the most enormous breasts most people had ever seen. Two vast mountains of flesh jutted out from her body, leading the way wherever she went, stupendously fat tits -- oh, how she liked _that_  word! -- that made wearing virtually anything save for custom made clothing absolutely impossible. And while the doctors said her growing had mostly finished, she was _still_  slowly growing!

Her father had done his best, at first, to raise Sae normally. And then she had started growing and simply never stopped, outfit after custom-ordered bra discarded, those heavy mounds overflowing something new every other week for quite a while. But what Sae had realized, despite all the attempts to hide it ... they just weren't two, heavy, squishy burdens that made it a nightmare to attempt to run more than a few steps. That her massive tits -- big enough that dressing took ages and a bit of help, that she couldn't even fully reach her arms around, that overflowed her lap when she sat -- weren't just for feeling good. No, she learned that they gave her a very interesting bit of power.

Oh, how she had made her daddy _squirm_  from pressing and grinding against him so much, the enormous wall of soft flesh that was her titties pressed in just right. For him to finally give in, to let his legendary restraint go? Something about that ... had been a reward in its own right. And while the Niijima sisters rarely left the house _too_  often -- they left more than enough for her to realize it wasn't just daddy. Boys, men, all stopped and stared and watched her go by, her every move a roll of the die when it came to whether or not the threads of her outfit stayed intact. No, no she didn't _fully_  understand it all, not 100% ... but she didn't really need to, either.

"Mako-chan!~ Hurry uppp!"

And then there was Makoto. Sae hadn't known what to make of the girl a few years her junior for quite some time, particularly as -- in her footsteps -- the younger girl had quickly developed in much the same way, a little faster, even. It didn't take much longer than that, though, for Sae Niijima to discover she _also_  enjoyed being a big sister. Yeah, part of it was being able to boss her little sister around, for sure -- but something about being in the position to protect, and guide a little sister? That was pretty neat, too. Even if Makoto was a bit ... adorably sweet and naive at times.

"Mako-chan! Come oonnnnn!"

And a little slow, but considering how much smaller Makoto was and how _big_  she was getting, well -- that was okay, right? Hands on her hips and a pout on her lips, Sae stood in their bathroom alone, the water running to fill up the tub. What on earth was the younger girl up to? Bathing, like so many other things, was fairly difficult for the girls to do alone -- so helping one another out was a pretty common thing most nights. Even if the tub was a bit -- okay, much too small for the two of them at once. Waiting patiently, the older Niijima sister took a moment to glance at herself in the mirror, idly watching the rise and fall and sway of her huge, jutting tits. So outrageously, lewdly huge jutting from her slim little frame, so pale and pristine and soft and _bouncy!_

Just because she knew their 'secret' didn't mean they weren't fun to enjoy in such simple, childish ways, too!

Life was simultaneously extremely exciting and extremely difficult for tiny Makoto Niijima.

Sure, a good chunk of that difficulty came from the raw _weight_  of her enormously-swollen tits, but in reality, whatever made her and her sister swell out so dramatically seemed to have adjusted their bodies to compensate for that heavy weight. No, the difficulty came instead from the simple size of her tits -- finding clothes, fitting into anything resembling a tight space, that sort of thing. Not that Makoto really minded those challenges, but it was something she was still needing to get used to, you know? To her credit, she was only six (and a half!) so she still needed to get used to most aspects of life.

Which lead right into why her life was extremely exciting: everything's new! There was a whole WORLD out there that she had seen the barest sliver of, so many things for her to find out and learn and experience -- starting elementary school was pretty much the most exciting day of her tiny life, even if her gigantic breasts set her apart from all the other students.

Did I mention she was enormously busty? Because she was. Hugely. Sure, she didn't measure up to her big sister Sae, but she was less far off than one might expect given the three year difference in their ages ... and there was certainly a part of her that was more than a little competitive when it came to that particular difference between them. Sae was a lot bigger and taller than she was -- not to mention smarter, more worldly, and already shaping up to be a great detective -- leaving Makoto torn between a sort of heroine worship and envy.

More than anything else in the world, Makoto loved her family -- her wonderful, amazing Daddy, and of course her super-smart big sister Sae. Young as she was, she knew she was lucky to have them, and couldn't imagine wanting to change her life in any single way. Why would she? Everything was so great! Everything was so exciting! She intended learn everything and grow up to be a great detective just like her dad, just like her big sister, and that's all there was to it.

But for right now, Makoto Niijima was a six-year-old girl -- an exceptionally busty one, mind, but a six-year-old girl nonetheless -- moreover, she was a six-year-old girl who happened to need a bath.

Bounce, bounce, bounce. They really _were_  a little ridiculously enormous, weren't they? And yet, Sae had only come to enjoy having those massive tits, of swinging them around, even a little of their weight -- the soft, constant warmth of her chest almost a sort of constant reassurance. It really was hard for busty little Sae Niijima to imagine herself NOT having those huge mounds pushing out so absurdly far out in front of her, those globes capped off with often erect, fat nipples that she could just barely, sometimes reach. Even trying to be all wise and grown up, she couldn't help but giggle at the sight of herself in the mirror.

Her boobies -- to use one of Makoto's more playful terms -- were just so much fun! Even if they did make so many things difficult. Again, running more than a short distance at all was virtually impossible for either Niijima sister. Spaces that most normal girls their age wouldn't even consider a tight space couldn't be done, not without a whole lot of squishing and trying to compress those huge tits in the process. While the sisters had both managed to adapt to quite a bit, there was no getting around how basic tasks like washing and dressing often required assistance. And bending over was always a terrible risk of toppling over onto those soft tits, with getting up sometimes quite a bit difficult ...

But they were just so much fun to bounce and jiggle and swing around and feel and hold and -- mmh. With so much more flesh than other girls, those massive tits came complete with plenty of nerves to match, and whatever else their body did to help them adapt -- the tradeoff seemed to be that the flesh was oh-so sensitive. It wasn't an unusual sight to see Sae running her little hands over the impossible curve of her bust, fingers squeezing gently at the warm, soft flesh. It just felt so good, so nice -- sometimes _really_  nice -- for reasons Sae still didn't entirely understand, though she was beginning to piece together some educated guesses, thanks in part to Daddy.

"Come onnnnnnnn!" But for now, she was just an older, nine (and a half!) year old sister waiting for Makoto to hurry up to the bathroom. Yes, Sae was bigger in height and age and bust, but Makoto grew faster than Sae ever did in that last department, the younger girl's enormous tits easily bigger than Sae's own had been at that age. Daddy had grumbled a little when he thought Sae couldn't hear him, about how quick she grew out of her clothes -- and without missing a beat, Sae had gushed how excited she was to see how _big_  little Makoto's big titties would get. Oh, how that had earned her a very certain _look_  from Daddy ...

"I'm COMING hold ON!" Makoto called out in return, finally fumbling her way into the bathroom, giggling a little at the way Sae bounced at herself in the mirror. Sae definitely knew a lot more than Makoto, that's for sure -- she knew a lot about those huge 'tits', as Sae called them, and she always seemed to get a little exasperated with Makoto about them. Like she knew something about them that Makoto simply couldn't grasp.

Either way, tiny hands went to strip herself of her shirt and skirt and panties -- that shirt was hard to get up and over the fullest part of her gigantic bust, but she had some practice dealing with being ultra-huge, and soon enough Makoto was just as naked as her big sister, her tits so big and squishy and soft and totally, completely untouched by gravity. Lucky her.

"I'm here! Come on, nee-chan, help me in!" Maneuvering into certain places was difficult for Makoto to handle even still, even while she had gotten pretty used to being so busty, and climbing into the tub was one of those difficult maneuvers. As excited about the world as ever, even bathtime held a very important place in the young girl's heart; it was a time she got to be with her big sister, it was an opportunity for them to be close and share and talk and play, and the fact that their huge tits squished together in the tight confines of the bath was icing on a very generous cake.

Makoto, after all, hadn't really learned the secret of her tits. Sure, she knew that rubbing them against Sae's tits felt good in a way she couldn't really describe, and she had certainly seen Daddy and other men looking at her sometimes, but the naive little girl never gave it a shred of thought. They're big, most people weren't so big, so they're interested. That's all it was to Makoto, and that's enough for her.

"What took you so long, slowpoke?" Giggling, laughing happily, Sae gave one of Makoto's heavy breasts a playful little poke. So squishy! How many nights had they stayed up late, just playing together ...? There was just so much flesh to toy and play with, and even with a larger bed put in their room, their bodies, heavy breasts and all just simply filled up so much space! Always spending the nights cuddled together, soft bodies squeezed tightly, breasts squished against the opposite pair haphazardly.

Ever so careful with her little sister, Sae -- careful not to lose her own footing, either! -- reached out to help Makoto slip into the warm, bubbly, soapy water of the tub. It was an obscene showing in itself how little the water displaced at first -- before moving upward quite suddenly as Makoto settled in, fat tits and all. The poor tub clearly wasn't built with girls like them in mind, and the water indeed splashed over the edge of the tub as Sae joined her sister -- bath time always involved a bit of refilling the tub through the process at times.

"Nmf." Sae gasped pleasantly at feeling her mountainous, massive breasts not only touch the water, but as they started to squish up against Makoto's own pair. It was one thing for her own hands to touch them, but it was another thing entirely to have someone else -- like Makoto or yes, Daddy -- touch them. Half settling in and half _because_  it felt good, Sae readjusted herself, causing those fleshy, jutting mounds to grind and rub together lewdly, water splashing out of the tub through the whole process.

But, bath time soon began properly. Hands -- with or without soap -- quickly started to move, starting to help clean both themselves and one another. And not only just their breasts, though it was very difficult to avoid those insane curves. Particularly since Sae seemed to be in the mood to point out Makoto's breasts. "Wowww! You're getting so big, Mako-chan! You really _are_  gonna catch up to me soon, huh?" Sae giggled, her voice both having a competitive note to it and a note of sisterly pride, her soapy hands digging into her sister's tits, squish squish! And it was true, Makoto really _wasn't_  that much smaller, considering she was three years younger ...

Makoto just ... didn't know the real power, the real implications of having huge tits. She had no idea what they were really _for_ , she didn't know exactly why strangers -- or even Daddy -- stared at her big breasts sometimes, but there was no denying the unfamiliar rush of excitement that started coursing through her tiny body whenever she got that sort of attention. She didn't know what it meant or what to do with it, but it was definitely there. And Sae ... Sae made it seem like _she_  knew what it was -- like she possessed some secret knowledge that Makoto was just too young to understand -- but she never properly tried to explain it to Makoto, either.

That didn't mean that the little girl hadn't noticed the way Sae sometimes seemed to show herself off to their Daddy -- bending forward to present her cleavage, purposefully squishing up against their Daddy's body, that kind of thing -- she just didn't understand why. The one time she asked Daddy about it -- why Sae did those things -- he seemed like he wanted to avoid the conversation as much as he could, but ended up calling it a 'game' he played with Sae. Which just made Makoto want to play that game too, but Daddy said she could only do it when she was older, which lead to tiny Makoto stamping her foot and getting frustrated and saying it's not _fair_  ... and then Sae had said basically the same thing: she'd understand when she was older.

Unfair!

As much of a bully as her big sister could be, Makoto did absolutely worship the ground the older girl walked on. Sae teased her and messed with her, but she knew she could rely on Sae just as much as she could rely on Daddy. People expected sisters to be close, even sisters with a bit of an age gap like these two, but people might have been a little surprised at just how close they really are. One of Makoto's favorite things to do, after all, was to rub her big boobies against Sae's -- it felt really good, just ... in a way she couldn't describe and didn't understand. It just felt good and she loved doing it, and she learned that Sae seemed to love it just as much.

Rubbing together much like the way they were now; once they were settled together in the bath, displacing no small amount of water in the meantime, their tits really had no choice but to end up slipping and sliding together, wet and soapy and rubbing, her nipples quickly swelling and pressing against Sae's own. Such an absurdly lewd display, these two _very_  young girls just so immensely gifted with tits far bigger than ... well, than anyone else really had. Already even the six-year-old Makoto outstripped the vast majority of all adult women, and she was still _growing_! Just how enormous was she going to end up when it's all said and done?

"I'm gonna catch up! I'm gonna be even BIGGER than you, nee-chan!" Of course little Makoto was going to turn it into a contest. And, honestly, even though Sae was noticeably larger than Makoto at this point, her rate of growth really made it seem like she was going to outstrip Sae at some point. "And then _I'm_  gonna be the big sister!" she proudly proclaimed before collapsing into giggles, her tiny hands moving to squeeze and squish against Sae's huge tits, those colossal mounds moving so easily within the bath -- with the buoyancy from the water, even tiny Makoto was able to manipulate those breasts with relative ease.

"And then I'm gonna be the one playing games with Daddy, too!" Oh, she hoped. Whatever those games were, she wanted in on them ... especially if they made her feel as good as having Sae's hands on her breasts did. Oh, fuck, she loved it when her big sister groped and squeezed and squished her big boobies ... it filled her with that great _feeling_. Whatever it was, she wanted more of it!

Sae hadn't even fully realized just how much power the girls held in those titanic, squishy, wobbling tits at first. After seeing men -- after seeing Daddy -- stare so much, watching her every movement, she started by realizing there was something more than just being unique. And so, like so many other times in her young life so far, Sae investigated. It had started innocently enough, first by asking Daddy why he kept staring so much -- and when he didn't answer, she asked her teachers and random men. Yet every single one did some combination of mumbling or blushing and walking away!

Little Sae quickly changed up her tactics. Daddy told her just about everything else, so ... why not this? Again, she had more or less been innocent on her next plan -- if Daddy liked looking at them so much, she'd just show off her huge, heavy boobies to Daddy lots and lots and lots! Carefully, as careful as such a young girl could be about such a thing, she had gone to town on a few of her tops with a pair of scissors, cutting here and there to try and make them more revealing. With little idea of how to properly make such adjustments, the results were a mess -- but Daddy sure had a very interesting look on his face whenever her tops kept splitting open in front of him for a week!

Finally taking a direct approach, Sae decided to turn herself and her tits into more or less a cute, soft little battering ram. Never one to let a mystery go, Sae turned everything up to eleven, constantly turning conversations back to her tits, squeezing them in front of Daddy, pressing her soft form in riiiight against him, in all the right -- wrong -- ways. Just being so overly insistent, not even realizing fully what she was doing at the time, even feeling something growing harder and stiffer. She hadn't even fully pieced it together before Daddy finally lost his composure.

Lord, he'd tried to raise his girls normally, particularly after their mother had passed away not long after Makoto's birth. But seeing Sae going around all the time had been an absurd test of willpower ... a test he ultimately failed when Sae had forced the issue in her own special way. Unable to resist himself, he had slipped his arms around little Sae and had gently guided her to showing just what those fat, absurd tits could do. Just how happy they could make Daddy, playing their little ... game. And finally, finally, she understood. (Or thought she did, anyway.)

"Mako-chan!~" Sae gasped, whimpering out a little. There was so little room in the tub, there was simply nowhere for their tits to go except against one another's bust. All that soft, sensitive flesh squished against the other girl's pair, gliding and rubbing together with their every movement, stiff and swollen nipples crossing haphazardly at times. Add in the soap to make it a slippery experience, and it just all felt so ... good. In ways that even Sae couldn't fully explain, even knowing what little more that Makoto didn't.

"Y-you'll never be bigger than me, hmph!" Sae stated teasingly, though at the rate little Makoto's enormous tits continued to swell ... there wasn't a whole lot of confidence in her voice. And then she was so conflicted! She didn't _want_  Makoto to be bigger, and yet, there was a strange bit of big sisterly pride in the thought of her adorable li'l sis surpassing her in such a way. And she always got such a neat little thrill about teasing Daddy of tiny little Makoto's boobies getting bigger and bigger and _bigger_  ...

Mako-chan was just too fucking _impatient_  for the day to arrive -- she didn't even know what happened in those games, she just hated feeling left out. "I'm gonna be SO much bigger, nee-chan!" She didn;t know the full import of being this busty, didn't know why Daddy seemed to look at them all the time, but she really came to enjoy having them -- they're just so big and _squishy_  and felt so _good_  all the time ... especially right now in the bathtub with her big sister, both of them actively squishing and rubbing and stroking at each other's massive busts.

Why _didn't_  Daddy want to play with Makoto, anyway? Yeah, he said it has to wait until she's older, and Sae dutifully passed on such words as instructed. Yet she can see it, whenever she brought Makoto up, there was something, something in Daddy that _wanted_  to say yes. Wanted to play the same way with Makoto. And playing with Sae always made Daddy so, so _happy_  -- and both girls wanted little more than to make Daddy happy. Wicked, naughty, mischievous little thoughts slipped into Sae's mind as her soapy fingers squeezed Makoto's abundant titflesh -- both girls washing the other, yes, but in reality just involving a whole lot of playing with their titties. They were just so much _fun!_

To their father's credit, he had lasted so very, very long. Terrible nights filled with such thoughts, about little Sae and just how big she was, of those wobbling masses of titflesh bouncing around in his dreams. And then Sae had gone from innocent to innocent-but-exploring and, fuck, she'd been quite crafty. He was proud of her for that, at least, having taken to the playful little lessons about being a detective much more seriously than he thought she would. Of getting creative. Would she have otherwise thought of all her little tricks? Including the morning that had finally broke him?

It was after a particularly rough night. His mind only on breakfast, getting to work and seeing his girls off, he hadn't noticed the tiny things out of place he might otherwise have seen -- the table moved slightly, one of the chairs a little out of place. While the girls usually slept late, all bundled up together, Sae had woken up early that day -- goodness, it was a couple months ago now, wasn't it? -- and kept herself hidden. Curled up as best she could beneath the table, heart hammering away, keeping herself as quiet as possible. Waiting.

And then she dropped, crammed that avalanche of soft titmeat into his lap when he sat down -- complete with his morning wood and all. It was ... too much.

It felt like a dream, like he wasn't entirely in control -- but no, no. That was an excuse. He had the option. Either way, he took Sae back to his bedroom, all bundled up -- Daddy is so _strong!_  -- and the dam had broken. Sae found her suspicion correct, that Daddy really, _really_  liked her big boobies. His quivering hands had torn the tiny little top off of her, making her squeal -- and then his hands _sank_  into those absurdly oversized tits. Her hands feeling herself up were nice, and Mako-chan's hands felt even better, but Daddy's felt best of all, with how _big_  and _strong_  they were! Even though he tried to be gentle, he couldn't help himself that first time, those hands squeezing, pawing mercilessly at all that flesh ...

And then he'd reached down to unzip, letting something fat and warm and stiff smack against the underside of her tits ...

"Nuh-uh! I'm still growing too, Mako-chan! Daddy is gonna haveta buy me new clothes too, soon!" True -- already one of the biggest pair of tits around, Sae was still growing. Much more slowly than she had been, but still swelling, jutting outward, her already enormous amount of flesh still developing even now. Just -- she only needed one new remeasuring and outfit change once every month or so, instead of new measurements and clothes like Makoto every other week. Had _she_  ever grown that quickly? If Sae was completely honest with herself ... no. No, she knew she didn't. And again, if she was being totally honest with herself, it was only a matter of time -- if Makoto kept up her absurd growth -- before the 'little' sis became the bigger of the pair. While her competitive nature wanted Sae to stay the biggest ... there was a deep, warm curiosity that wanted to know how big her li'l sis would get. And while teasing Daddy about it always got him worked up ... there was something very, very curious about that line of thought ...

"Daddy always says we have to wait 'till you're older!" Sae started, the wheels in her little head turning. If what she did worked ... then maybe ...? "Butttt ... what if there was a way you could maaaaaybe get Daddy to change his mind?" Makoto knew enough to recognize that naughty tone of Sae's voice, suggesting something potentially ... troublesome. "And allll you gotttta dooo ... is use these on him!" Sae grinned, pleased with her plan, hands slipping as best they could beneath Makoto's massive breasts to try and lift them up to make her point.

Makoto lit up at the idea that she could get Daddy to change his mind about letting her in on the games: "I'll do _anything_! What do I gotta do?" Yeah, she recognized that tone of Sae's, certainly noticing the girl seemed to have something on her mind -- troublemaking. Naughty ... but always fun. Sae made it clear Makoto would have to use her big titties, and she was mostly just confused. "Use 'em? How?" How did one 'use' boobies, she wondered. "You mean like ... do I gotta show 'em off to Daddy or something? Squish him with them?" She was more right than she knew.

"I know Daddy looks at 'em sometimes ... does he want to see my boobies more? Should I take off my shirt when I'm around him so he can see?" The idea did fill her with something resembling wicked excitement; their father had, at least, done his best to instill etiquette and proper behavior in his daughters, and Makoto knew she wasn't supposed to let anyone see her boobies when she was outside of the house. Not let anyone see or touch them. And she had been such a good girl on that mark, but she never really questioned why or what would happen if she did, and now nee-chan seemed like she was suggesting that Makoto did exactly the opposite of what she was taught.

Naughty ... but thrilling.

"You just gotta do 'xactly what I say!" Oh, that wasn't a new one at all -- Sae has used _that_  line plenty of times in the past. Often to properly instruct Makoto or to guide her along as a big sister should. And ... in some cases to string the younger girl along for her little plots, as big sisters did. Though it more or less always worked out in the end! And big sis never asked Makoto to do anything like, dangerous or anything! And so, Sae began to explain what it was Makoto had to do...

"You're kinda right! He really, really likes your big tits, Mako-chan! 'Cause they're getting so big!" True. And also true that both of the Niijima sisters had been good girls outside of the house, even though Sae caught plenty of her teachers staring and wondered ... naughty thoughts. "Yeah! That's part of it! You gotta show them off to him lots more. Take your shirt off for him n'stuff. But you also gotta squish a certain part of him! Daddy really, _really_  likes it when you hug him from the front n'rub up against him with your ti- your big boobies, Mako-chan!"

And then, squishing in nice and close, really cramming their tits together -- with a pleasant little whimper -- Sae lowered her voice, in a conspiring fashion. "And if you feel something get big an'hard ... that means you're doing it right and to keep doin' it! That way Daddy _has_  to play the game with you, where he hides it between your boobies!" As much as Sae preferred to use the term 'tits' in her naughty way for being a grownup a bit more, she couldn't help going back to that playful little word, particularly when excited around Makoto!

Their poor daddy ... well, he wasn't exactly 'poor', he had the authority and the responsibility of adulthood, but still! It wasn't like his daughters were making it particularly easy on him, especially not Sae -- scheming and curious and precocious as she was. Then again, Makoto's naivete and innocence combined with her gigantic, ever-growing breasts were a distracting pressure in their own right, and if Sae had her way, that innocence was going to be used against him to make things even more difficult than they were already.

Makoto, of course, still had absolutely no idea what she was getting into, but ... whatever it was, she wanted it. Nee-chan loved it, and by all accounts Daddy enjoyed it too -- she just didn't want to be left out! And if it involved her huge boobies, then she could at least guess that it was going to feel good. Everything relating to her huge boobies felt good though, but most of all she adored when Sae had her hands on them, or that little shiver that ran down her spine whenever she caught Daddy looking at her huge tits with that look on his face -- and naive and innocent as she might have been, she noted that he got that look on his face moments after Sae leaned in to whisper something in his ear.

It felt like the bigger her tits got, the more sensitive they got, to the point that she swore she could feel people's eyes on them -- people at school, her friends and teachers sure, but most of all it was Daddy that she felt. It was Daddy's attention that made her feel ... good, made her feel excited, but in ways she couldn't describe or identify. Just good.

Which was why she was so happy that nee-chan was willing to help her out, to get her involved in the games Sae already played with Daddy ... but Sae's advice didn't make any sense to the younger of the sisters. Squish him with her big boobies? Rub them against him? And something about something ... big and hard? Makoto, as young as she was, had absolutely no idea what that could be referring to, but when had Sae ever really lead her astray? The six-year-old had quite a lot of heroine worship when it came to her older and wiser sister, after all.

“Okay! I'll do it, I promise! I'll make sure Daddy feels my big boobies, and everything else! Are you gonna be there when I do it, nee-chan?” Did she want Sae there? Well, yeah -- Sae was the experienced one, Sae was the one who knew all about this and everything that was involved. She even knew about that 'big and hard' thing hiding between her tits. Was that part of the game? Oh, she'd find out in time, surely enough -- their Daddy had told himself that doing this kind of thing with his nine-year-old daughter was absolutely bad enough -- doing it with his six-year-old daughter was beyond the pale, that there was no way he would give in again.

Between Sae's scheming and Makoto'ss raw enthusiasm, however, there was a strong chance he'd break that promise to himself.

Plus, all of his self-assurances that he wasn't going to cross that line sort of rang hollow in the face of the fact that, once that dam was broken initially, he was fucking his daughter's tits quite often. Sae always seemed to have such a good time, it seemed to make her feel so good, and of course it made Daddy feel so good too ... now that he had a taste of his little girl's enormous breasts, he just couldn't bring himself to stop. So it was that whenever he and Sae were alone at home -- or at least with Makoto very obviously occupied elsewhere in the house, or when Sae snuck into Daddy’s bed at nighttime -- he just couldn't seem to keep his hands off of Sae’s breasts, that huge dick of his always seeming to fit so naturally in Sae’s cleavage.

His own ... gifted status .... certainly made him wonder if it was something genetic that he passed down to his daughters, that he could have had something to do with it, but ... who knows? The doctors had long been baffled about the girls, but Makoto and Sae weren't the only overdeveloped ones in the family, certainly.

Sae, at least, was totally aware of what Makoto was going through, at feeling how sensitive she was getting. Even her own pair still seemed to be growing more sensitive, more responsive to the touch -- and they already were really, really sensitive! It was why, even as they talked, she couldn't quite fully stop her wriggling in the tub, grinding her huge tits against Mako-chan's steadily, all slippery and wet and soapy and nnh. It felt so good. Really, really good. That, at least, was still one mystery to her that Daddy hadn't educated her on, at least not yet.

"Of course, Mako-chan! Somebody has'ta make sure you do it right!" Sae proclaimed quite proudly, nodding her head eagerly. She wouldn't miss it for anything! "'Cause you don't know how to do it, and Daddy might not wanna do it right away, but I'll make sure to help!" And then another lightbulb went off in her head and her teasing grin only grew a little wider yet. "Oooh, he's still sleeping, I bet! We could try and slip into his bedroom and surprise him ..." All the naughtier -- they were more or less forbidden from going into Daddy's room, especially on his days off when he was asleep, unless it was for an emergency or something important. Well, Sae figured ... this _was_  important, right? So he could see just how big lil' Mako-chan had gotten.

If only Daddy knew exactly how his little girls schemed together in the tub, how Sae teased and coaxed her little sister into wanting to take part in the 'games' even more than she did already. If only he knew how much Makoto wanted to be just like her big sister and have her Daddy play with her big boobies, too! Makoto might be so very, very young, but she's already grown up in one particular way, and it gave her a lot of urges and desires that had yet to solidify but still pushed her in her Daddy's direction nonetheless.

She didn't even know what was going to happen -- didn't know the secret of that big hard thing that Sae mentioned, didn't know why Daddy wanted to feel her titties, didn't know if it was gonna feel good for both of them -- but there was no denying the excitement building up inside of her as Sae teased her about it, as she put forth the idea of them actually sneaking into their Daddy's bedroom. The sheer taboo nature of that idea -- Daddy made it very clear that they were not to go into his bedroom except if it was a real emergency or otherwise very important -- made it even more exciting, but also a little daunting to the younger girl. "Are ... are you sure?" Makoto ventured, sounding a little nervous as the idea; along with her innocence and naivete was also a little bit of worry at the idea of explicitly breaking one of Daddy's rules. After all, Makoto just wanted to be a good girl!

"C'mooon, let's finish and get dried off n'we can go talk to Daddy!" Sae urged, though even she admittedly had trouble disengaging herself from her sister. Being pressed together like this was just so ... nice, hands all over the other's tits, in that warm soapy water. But but but! There was something exciting waiting for her, so with a last bit of scrubbing, as much as she disliked it, she (carefully!) began to slip herself out of the tub, reaching for the towels so that the sisters could dry one another off. One more bit of fun all in and of itself.

Sae's prodding quickly proved to be more than Makoto could take, and the six-year-old did her best to squeeze out of the bath, gigantic tits rubbing over the side as she went, Makoto needing to be careful to ensure she had her balance once she was down on her two feet -- she had toppled over on more than one occasion when she underestimated the sheer weight and force of her enormous, plump titties. And they were _STILL_  growing! So quick, too! She got measured every couple weeks, and she was still definitely swelling larger, fatter, rounder, much to her own delight and her Daddy's continued mounting shameful lust.

Both girls needed a couple towels to cover the true breadth of their giant busts, and they helped one another reach the places on themselves that they couldn't quite manage alone, their tits being too big and their arms too short; Makoto knew she would have a _much_  harder time dealing with her big boobies if she were alone, if she didn't have nee-chan to help her out and guide her along. "O ... okay, nee-chan! Let's go!" Makoto put on a brave face, but there was also an obvious amount of trepidation in the young girl's voice -- the idea of breaking a rule just still didn't sit right with her, even if they were going specifically to surprise Daddy.

Daddy, of course, was in fact still sleeping early this morning, the two girls very much accustomed to getting up early themselves in order to allow for the extra time they needed with bathing and getting ready; their titties really did make a lot of things difficult, so they certainly worked on a slightly different schedule than their friends. Sae, thankfully, was at the age where she could handle a lot of household stuff totally on her own -- bathing and whatnot, while being able to help her little sister too, relieving some of the pressure on their Daddy.

Though they were about to relieve his pressure in a completely different way, unbeknownst to him.

The Niijima sisters' Daddy was not a small man in any way -- tall, broad, protective, loving, and a little bit driven by his lusts. How could he not be? With his wife gone and being tempted day in, day out by the biggest tits around, it was little wonder that he was rather pent-up before Sae finally broke through his defenses. Yes, there was still no end of shame in him for what he did with his older daughter all the time, but that didn't stop him from actually doing it, loving to paw and grope at Sae's huge tits -- and, of course, stuff his fat dick between them, all while Sae egged him on and teased him about how Makoto would be joining in before long, how big little Mako-chan's tits were getting, that kind of thing.

So, yes. He was still sleeping, totally unaware of the tiny, bouncy threats oncoming.

Sae was already suggesting naughty things, even if Makoto didn't fully understand what's going to happen, there was no missing that particular tone to her big sister's voice. "Mm-hm!" Sae nodded eagerly, smiling at her beloved little sister. "Daddy says we can't go into his room unless it's important, right? Well ... this is important, rii-ight?" The explanation worked well enough for her, anyway. Seeing the worried, nervous look in Makoto's sweet face, though, Sae sighed. "But ... if Daddy gets mad, I'll tell him I made you do it, okay?" It wouldn't have been the first time for that, either.

Eventually, the girls more or less got one another dry, giggling and fondling themselves through the process, little hands always finding so much flesh to play with. Plus there was just a lot to dry, particularly having a fun time helping the other sister dry off the underside of her titties. "It'll be okay! I promise, Mako-chan!" Sae smiled, walking forward ahead of her sister -- carefully slipping and turning her way out of the bathroom doorway with some effort -- and reaching back to offer her hand to Makoto. Their house wasn't large, but it was comfortable and nice enough as the girls walked through it, including the hallway that (to them!) seemed so very long, leading up to Daddy's door.

Even as the girls whispered to one another outside his door, Daddy was completely unaware, very much a deep sleeper. While so protective and caring of his little girls, his job kept him fairly busy on a rather unpredictable schedule. While he wished he could spend more time with them, both girls seemed to absolutely adore and worship him and look up to him as a hero for being an officer of the law, a detective who helped people. Already Sae seemed determined to be a detective of her own one day, and Makoto was eager to potentially follow. So, at the very least, his girls did seem to understand about his frequent absences -- including the rule about letting him sleep in late on his days off.

A large man, Daddy was a bit taller than six feet, a giant compared to the two girls, even with Sae being a little tall for her age. So strong and broad and fit, he could still pick up either girl with ease, despite all the tit-weight either of them had. And was there little wonder he's so pent-up, considering what he had between his legs? Being such a large man, Daddy boasted a cock to match, the fat and swollen thing more than a foot long when fully hard, large enough that it could actually fit between Sae's titantic tits without being lost in the absurd amount of titflesh. Like it had so many, many times by now, fat and weighty balls smacking away at the curves of her flesh, before making a sticky mess of little Sae's big titties ...

"There!" Sae whispered, practically hissing with how quiet she was. With Daddy sleeping naked, it made the job a lot easier to point out exactly what she meant, the hard thing between his legs. And, oh, it was pretty hard, even now -- even in Daddy's dreams, he couldn't quite escape his girls, bouncing and jiggling through his mind even in his rest. Swelling, growing, teasing ... yeah, he was pretty fucking hard this morning, fat, twitching dick jutting up from between his strong thighs, sticky and wet and drooling pre down the thick shaft. Still quiet as can be, Sae inched slowly closer, trying to tug Makoto with her.

"That's the hard thing Daddy plays with when we play. You gotta hide it between your big boobies, Mako-chan! And then when he makes a big sticky mess, that's when you know he's really, really happy!" No, she didn't know exactly one hundred percent what it meant, but her educated guess wasn't that far off the mark. "Go on!" Sae muttered, giving one of those still slightly damp, huge titties of Makoto a poke.

Makoto still wasn't certain about this -- going into Daddy's room really was one of the hard rules that defined her life, and she wasn't quite the scheming, determined girl that her big sister was. At her age, she just wanted to be a good girl, to make her Daddy and big sister happy, to be loved and cared for, to be praised ... you know. Standard six-year-old stuff. Because, lest we forget in the face of her truly gigantic tits, Makoto Niijima was still just six years old ... and here she was wanting to get in on the filthy games Daddy played with nee-chan. All of that said, she _did_  take after her big sister in some ways, and part of that was a burgeoning sense of curiosity and mischief, so despite her misgivings, the smaller of the two busty daughters followed Sae-chan to Daddy's bedside, her heart beating a thousand times a second.

Still! Naked they went, still slightly damp from their time in the bath but freshly clean and, though Makoto didn't know it, with filth on the mind. Quiet as mice, Makoto was just as nervous as anything ... but soon her eyes adjusted to the dark and she saw _it_. That big, hard thing jutting up from Daddy's body, the sight of which drew a gasp from the younger of the sisters. No, she had no idea what it is -- her education assuredly hadn't reached that part yet -- but she did recognize it as what Sae was talking about.

Buoyed further by Sae's whispered explanations, the little girl nodded and summoned up her courage -- she just hoped Daddy wouldn't be mad about his little girls sneaking into his bedroom and also about the fact that Makoto _knew_  she wasn't supposed to play those games with Daddy yet ... but if nothing else, six-year-olds were not really known for their legendary patience.

"Okay ... okay, I'm gonna do it!" Makoto breathed before climbing up onto Daddy's bed -- scared and excited all at once, her gigantic, slightly damp titties dragging first over the bed and then over Daddy's legs as she nestled herself in position. Down between Daddy's spread legs, peeking up at his dozing face over the shelf of her tits, her attention was completely and totally on that big, hard _thing_  Sae told her about. Whatever it was called. Whatever it was for. She didn't know what it was ... but there was no denying the illicit thrill that coursed through her upon seeing it ... and then touching it.

Tiny arms looped beneath her gigantic tits as best they could, hefting them up onto her Daddy's body, and finally she sought to wrap them around that big, jutting dick, the first touch of it against her sensitive titflesh sending a little burst of excitement through her, and she couldn't help but squeal softly at the sensation. It was ... hard! And thick! And so _hot!_  Not to mention the sticky stuff leaking out of it that quickly started to smear over her flesh, but she certainly didn't back down now that she was in the thick of it, soon burying that dick completely within Makoto's immense cleavage.

... She didn't get the appeal of this yet ... but maybe it was different when Daddy was awake? It was certainly _exciting_ , but she wondered if that excitement was maybe just because of the sneaking around, the taboo. Still ... as a few moments passed, she couldn't deny how _nice_  it felt to have that big hard thing between her boobies, pulsing and throbbing, speaking to some part of Makoto that had yet to really awaken.

If Daddy's cock fit perfectly in Sae's titties, then Makoto's titties were just a _little_  too small for it ... but not for long, right? At the rate her boobies had been growing, it wouldn't be long before she overtook nee-chan and was the bigger of the two sisters. Oh, she really hoped that happened -- she might have been a good little girl, but that didn't mean she dudn't have a competitive spirit, especially when it came to her big sister! If there was anyone she wanted to outdo, it was Sae.

Sae, meanwhile, was so absolutely certain about this. Yeah, going into Daddy's room, especially while he was in there and asleep was breaking like, several rules. But while it wasn't a fact that she entirely grasped or understood, this was something they all -- more or less, in different ways -- want. Right? For one, Sae had plenty of fun playing the strange game with Daddy, and it made _her_  feel really good, so it was something she wanted to share with her precious little Mako-chan! Makoto, clearly, didn't want to be left out, after being told over and over that she had to wait until she's older. And Daddy, well ... as much as he might have told otherwise, Sae had a good feeling Daddy _really_  wanted to let Makoto play too. Why else would he have stared that much at Makoto, and why else would he have reacted like that whenever Sae pointed out just how big Mako-chan was getting?

Even as Makoto slowly, steadily got herself into position, even as she slipped her arms beneath those fat, oversized mounds around Daddy's huge cock ... the man didn't seem to move. But, ooooh. Yes, it felt really nice having that thick, big thing snuggled up against her big boobies, that hard thing so warm, and even the stickiness smearing against her soft, ever sensitive titflesh just felt really nice. _Really_  nice. And so, inch by inch, all of that hard, throbbing flesh steadily vanished between the jutting melons of Makoto's body.

Daddy started to finally react at some point, weak mumbling coming from the man as Makoto finally wrapped those pillows tight around his cock. That strong body shifted slowly but steadily, aware on a base level that his fat cock was currently smothered between a heavenly set of tits, even if his mind wasn't aware -- gentle, seesawing little thrusts between that flesh. "You gotta do more! Like this, squeeze an' move!" Sae hissed from the side, wrapping her own arms beneath her own massively jutting bust, squeezing like Makoto -- and then shifting her body back and forth.

Makoto nodded to her sister and quickly followed that suggestion, and her efforts earned her a rather thick splatter of that sticky stuff from the tip of Daddy's cock, splashing wetly across her face and landing on the top of her tits. Sae made pleased noises at such a development, but Makoto was distracted by the splashed cum at first -- and then a few moments later, realizing that Daddy's eyes fluttered open, the world slowly coming into view. To a scene that he certainly did not expect, to say the least.

"Mako-chan ...?" Muttering to himself, Daddy wasn't entirely aware just yet, but the dots rather quickly connected in his sleep-addled mind. Makoto between his legs, Sae off to one side, the excited look slowly turning to shock ... he had at least one dream about this, alright. So many emotions jolted through him all at once: anger and shock, followed by disappointment and shame for himself. And then the more base, male voice joined in, reminding him how fucking good his dick felt right now.

"Did Sae put you up to this?" Daddy grumbled, the world finally coming into focus, blinking the sleep from his eyes. One of those strong hands reached out for Makoto and brought her actions to a stop -- though, notably, he didn't allow her to pull her chest away from him, either. God, had his little girl had yet another growth spurt, had her tits fattened another cupsize or two in the last few days, again? That voice whispered in his mind, dark thoughts noting she really _would_  be bigger than Sae soon ...

Mako-chan's excitement cooled to trepidation; she just didn't know how he was going to react! If he'd give in and let her play the game with him too, or if he'd get mad at the two girls and punish them for breaking a score of rules. She trusted in her big sister to keep her promise, however, hesitating.

"I-I-I did, Daddy!" Sae nodded, finally finding her voice, though Daddy was one of the few things that can turn the usually cool and confident older sister Sae into a squeaking little girl. Still, though, she stepped forward to defend her little sister as promised. "M-M-Mako-chan said she really, really w-wanted to p-play the game we play, a-an' I knooow you said she hasta wait 'till she's older but, Daddy, _look!_ " The older girl gestured at the scene frozen in place in front of her, of Daddy's still twitching cock almost entirely engulfed by soft Makoto titflesh. "She's so BIG!"

God, how the hell did Sae find and latch onto that weakness so well?

Mako-chan gazed up at her Daddy with her absolute best puppy eyes, desperate to win him over. "S -- sorry, Daddy, I just wanted ..." Wanted to play the game so badly. Wanted not to be left out. Wanted to live up to her sister's example. Wanted to make her Daddy happy. Wanted to be a good girl. Mako-chan's feelings were simple enough, and there wasn't an ounce of deceit in her tiny body.

For what it was worth, Makoto was, in fact, 'so BIG'. Sure, Sae-chan still outsized her for the time being, but at the rate Makoto was growing, she'd overtake her big sister before too long -- and given that she was just younger and smaller overall than her big sister, her titties looked that much _bigger_  on her little frame. Big enough that some wondered how the little girl could even stand. Big enough that people worried about her future, big enough that clothes were and forever would be a giant hassle ... but she did her best to stay positive about them, you know? They felt good, she liked having them, as difficult as they were.

And if she could use them to make Daddy happy, all the better. His big _thing_  was still big and hard, and Sae said that would be the case if she was doing it right -- and if anyone knew all the details about something like this, it would be her oh-so-experienced big sister. Neither Mako-chan nor her Daddy could deny how fucking _good_  their current position felt, and it was little wonder that neither of them were particularly keen to part just yet.

"I ... it feels really good, Daddy," Mako-chan helpfully opined. "Nee-chan said you like my big boobies, so ..." Swallow. Her nervousness oozed from her pores. "Do you, Daddy?"

Of course Daddy couldn't stay mad at his adorable, sweet little Mako-chan. The two girls were the most important thing in his life by far, and he'd absolutely do anything for them -- somehow even moreso after the passing of their mother. He loved them more than anything, and specifically worked hard to provide them anything and everything that they wanted or needed as best he could. Just, nature seemed to have had very interesting things in mind for the family, and the needs of his girls involved clothes shopping and custom ordered clothing every month or so. But if that was what he had to do, that was what he had to do.

A part of him knew that he should put a stop to this all. A part of Daddy told himself that he should remove Makoto from between his legs and tell the girls -- both! -- that there would be no more of this game. That would have been the responsible, proper thing to do. But ... he hadn't listened to that part, has he? Ever since that night Sae forced the issue, Daddy had spent more than one evening looming over Sae, dick buried in the older girl's fat tits, making her a mess. If he was going to be damned for his actions, well. He already went and burned that bridge, hadn't he? And his dick really, _really_  felt good right now, with Mako-chan frozen in place thanks to one of those large hands. Precum oozed, driped into her bulging cleavage constantly. She was already starting to get so sticky!

There was a moment where everything hinged. One version of himself was that better man that set his girls aside and had a very long talk with them, refusing them any further -- explaining that what they had been doing, that all of this wasn't ... proper. And yet, he thought of how good it felt for himself -- how _happy_  Sae seemed to do it, that even sweet little Mako had a happy (if uncertain) look on her face before noticing Daddy waking up ... it made them happy, too, it seemed. And with everything else going on with their strange little bodies, was it that much a stretch to think that there was something in them providing some sort of inclination, some predisposition to ... this?

Maybe it was all just excuses.

Daddy really did worry about the size of his girls. Sae, at least, finally seemed to have slowed down to a predictable pace that was steadily going towards zero. Sweet little Makoto, though? Those massive, fattened up titties only seemed to fatten and swell out all the riper by the week, by the day, almost. Much larger than Sae at her age, and not seeming to slow down anytime soon ... what would become of the girl? Whatever was going on with their bodies also appeared to allow them to walk with relative ease, or at least not constantly straining their back. Would that keep up if Mako-chan kept growing? Just how _big_  would the little girl get?

Tiny little Mako-chan wanted this more than _anything_. Wanted to join in on the games Daddy and nee-chan were playing, wanted to make her Daddy happy, wanted to explore what her big boobies can really do. And now she finally got what she wanted, though those long moments as her father thought things over and decided whether or not he wanted to bring little Makoto into it felt like they dragged for an eternity to the little six-year-old, worry and concern flooding her mind. What if she was wrong? What if Daddy didn't want this -- what if Daddy punished his little girls for disobeying his rules? Even perched as she was between his legs with his huge thing between her massive breasts, little Makoto worried.

Daddy throbbed at the thought as both girls waited with bated breath for his word, to see how he'd react. If he was already damned, well ...

"Daddy likes your big boobies _very_  much, sweetheart." Daddy rumbled his approval, voice so deep and masculine. The hand holding her in place instead slipped downward, his other reaching out as well, allowing those strong, strong fingers to sink into that seemingly endless amount of titflesh Makoto boasted. Even with how gentle he tried to be, his hands were still so strong, masculine might so utterly contrasted against such soft, feminine flesh. "And you've gotten so, so big, Mako-chan."

But Daddy liked her boobies! Daddy liked how big they were! Sae was _right_ , and Makoto's face lit up with relief, with delight -- only for the girl to squeal in pleasure at the feel of those huge, masculine hands sinking into her massively soft tits, every inch of those mounds just _so_  sensitive, making her feel good in ways she absolutely did not understand ... she just knew it felt _good_.

"See how much Daddy likes them?" He continued, leaning forward a little to look down kindly at the youngest girl. "You're making Daddy all sticky. Did your big sister tell you how to play our little game, hmm ...?" It really did seem like the longer Daddy's fat cock twitched, throbbed, so warm and swollen between Makoto's huge titties, the stickier and stickier the girl got, so much of that fluid continuing to paint the insides, top and bottom of those jutting curves. "You're already doing _so_  well at it, too ..." he remarked, playfully providing praise to the youngest girl.

"Go on. Keep going. You were doing something when I stopped you, sweetheart. It felt _very_  good when you were doing it ... it felt good for you, too, right?" He was very aware of just how sensitive the girls were -- he could only wonder at how little Makoto felt for the first time! Poor Sae had looked absolutely lost with such pleasant sensation, he could only wonder about 'tiny' 'little' Mako-chan.

Daddy mentioned that his big thing leaking and getting her all sticky was a good sign, that this was how the game was played, and the tiny six-year-old was all too happy to resume what she was doing before, buoyed by Daddy's praise and his permission to play this game with him. Making Daddy happy was just the _best_  feeling in the whole world, and she wanted to make sure she kept doing it!

"Daddy, you're getting me all sticky!" tiny Makoto laughed in delight, bouncing those gigantic tits along his length, feeling the way it throbbed so heavily between her vast, soft breasts -- a spear of hard, demanding masculinity between her soft, yielding femininity. Not that Mako-chan was thinking in those terms, obviously, but even she could really feel the raw difference between them ... and it felt _really_  good. "It feels _so_  good, Daddy! I love how you squeeze my big boobies, don't stop!"

Even Daddy's huge, masculine hands -- so much bigger than either Makoto's or Sae's own little hands -- failed utterly to fully grasp all that titflesh, even with how those fingers sunk into that soft flesh. Those enormous boobies were just so, so sensitive that even Sae touching them was enough to make little Makoto feel so very good, but Daddy's hands on them was an entirely different level by a few magnitudes. Even with how gentle he tried to be, there was just such a difference between large, adult male hands and those smaller hands of her sister!

"That's the goal of the game, Mako-chan." Daddy rumbled, his guilt and worry about everything else slipping away as he began to lose himself, once more, in the pleasure. While Makoto didn't fully grasp or understand the sheer the contrast between such mature, masculine power between her massive, soft, young yielding and oh-so feminine tits, Daddy very much understood, and it was all a part of what drove him all the crazier. Groaning, his precum just didn't quite _stop_ coming out, thick splatters of the stuff continuing to leak, to come from the tip, making those immense, fat tits a sticky mess.

Daddy withdrew his hands briefly, nodding to Makoto to let her take over, to resume what she had been doing before, squeezing and bouncing her own titties around Daddy's fat dick, per Sae's instructions. Looking down at her, he couldn't help but groan again at the sight of her little body pressed forward, tiny hands doing their best to deal with all that massive weight, to use those tits to milk his heavy balls. It was true that Daddy was quite worried about poor little Mako-chan, about what she would do if she just kept _growing_  like this, about clothing and how she'd get around -- but all he was able to think of, here and now, was that he wanted to see his youngest girl get bigger and bigger and bigger.

Caught up in the thick of things, all Makoto knew was that this felt amazing and she didn't want it to stop -- not now, not ever -- cooing with delight every time she was rewarded with even more of that sticky stuff from Daddy's big, hard thing, making her feel warm and fuzzy and excited all over -- she didn't know what to do with those feelings or what they meant, but they kept building and building up inside of her, every touch of his huge, masculine hands on her soft tits just sent shivers of raw delight coursing through her tiny body. No wonder Sae liked to do this so often -- if it felt _this_  amazing every time, it was a wonder that Sae and Daddy _ever_  stopped doing it!

Mako-chan was here with her titties wrapped around Daddy's big thing, and there was no way to take that back; the dam was blown, and both of Daddy's good, busty daughters had been inducted into the grand realm of pleasing a man. Pleasing the only man that mattered to either of them, at that -- huge, masculine, powerful, unyielding ... and yet loving, caring about his daughters more than anything else in the world. And given how much Sae -- and Makoto, now -- seemed to love playing this particular game, it was hard for Daddy to really think he was harming his little girls ... but that was probably just rationalization.

It's still pretty fucking lewd.

Makoto gleefully bounced her titties around her Daddy's big, throbbing, leaking thing, so much of that sticky stuff getting on her soft, just-washed breasts, smearing her skin with that glistening stuff -- she had no idea what it is, she just knew that it was a sign she was doing well. Daddy's massive, masculine hands on her enormous and sensitive tits just fueled her desire to keep going, to see the game to the end -- whatever the end might be! Nee-chan's hands felt _great_  on her breasts, but Daddy's ... Daddy's felt the best. It was like her boobies were _made_  to feel Daddy's hands, that they were designed for the grasp of a man so much larger than herself.

"Am I -- am I doing it right, Daddy?" little Makoto asked as she bounced her big tits as best she could around him, tiny hands pressing on the outer edge of her melons, squeezing them together as tightly as she could -- but as big as they became, she was having a harder and harder time dealing with them, manipulating them ... it felt like they were bigger every _day_! Not that Makoto minded the idea of outgrowing Sae and making Daddy that much happier with her huge titties -- apparently he really liked that her breasts were so big! Maybe that was something she could use, something she could play up to make Daddy happy ...

"Daddy ... my boobies are just getting so _big_  lately! I gotta get Sae-chan to help me in the tub with her an' help me dry off after, my boobies are just too big for me to handle myself!" Taking after Sae, even innocent, pure little Makoto could hatch some schemes of her own, curiously watching her Daddy closely to see if he reacted to her saying something like that -- if he reacted to her talking about how _huge_  her titties really were.

Daddy didn't even get a chance to respond properly to Makoto's questioning if she was doing it right. Hearing the sweet girl go on about how big she was getting, about how big and heavy and inconvinent her boobies were, it was too much. "Nngh -- Mako --!" Daddy grunted, sitting up a little more and leaning in, those big hands once more taking grasp of Makoto's fat melons, but grasping a little harder now. She felt Daddy react beneath them, that throbbing warmth only getting more swollen and rigid, several more thick splatters painting across Makoto as his hips began to move --

"Mako-chan! Daddy's gonna --!" Sae had the mind to try and warn Makoto, at least. It was all Sae could do to stand and watch, transfixed. She was very familiar with the warmth, the _sensation_  that Makoto felt right now, that she couldn't entirely explain, but she was feeling it right now without even so much as touching herself, just from -- watching. It was all she could do to barely moan out that warning, whimpering, as Daddy fucked Mako-chan's big titties, pounding his fat dick between them several times before letting out a groan, a grunt of his own, and --

And ... if Makoto thought that Daddy was getting her sticky before, well. She was certainly not prepared for what happened next as those weighty, swollen balls began to relieve their pressure, the splatters of precum previous looking like tiny, thin wisps compared to the thick, fat ropes of seed that burst from the tip, splashing and painting Makoto's face and hair, and absolutely drenching her titties in the stuff, even with how much flesh there was to paint. And it just kept coming and coming and coming, Daddy's grasp on those huge things not letting go until the seemingly endless amount of sticky stuff finally slowed down.

Sae's wasning that Daddy was gonna ... do something ... but Mako-chan had no idea what Daddy's going to do ... until he did it. Until it happened. Until he suddenly started spurting something very thick and very white onto her face, into her hair, into her surprised, open mouth ... and of course, onto her gigantic titties. There was just so fucking _much_  of the stuff, coming and coming, and Makoto felt ... excited. Thrilled. Extremely naughty. Like she was seeing something she shouldn't, doing something she shouldn't, but Daddy was doing it too so it was totally okay and she kept going, kept dragging her gigantic breasts along his huge thing until it was done, until no more of that heavy white stuff spurted from the tip of it ...

Daddy came and came, grunting, groaning as he so tightly clutches Makoto's massive tits, pumping away, hips rising and falling to fuck those fat melons, causing them to ripple and jiggle around in his grasp. His huge balls seem absolutely endless, limitless in how much they can pump out, his orgasm seeming to last over a minute, easily, that swollen tip spewing thick rope after rope of spunk across tiny little Mako-chan. It does finally - finally! - come to an end, and with one last groan, the massive man allows himself to fall back into bed, panting.

And still hard as can be.

... but by then, the six-year-old was utterly _drenched_  in the stuff. Dripping off of her in rivulets, tiny Makoto was a lewd image of a little girl, tongue reflexively darting out to lick up some of the sticky stuff from her lips -- and a surprised little noise escaped her. "It's _good_!" was the first thing overwhelmed little Makoto said when it was done, her little hands smearing the cum over her breasts, making sure to cover as much of her tits as she possibly could with it.

"Is ... is that how the game goes? Did I do good, Daddy?" Makoto asked, a hint of anxiety entering her voice as she looked up at him with the most pleading, desperate little girl eyes imaginable -- this _was_  how it's supposed to go, right? She definitely pleased her Daddy with her big boobies?

"You did _amazing_  Mako-chan. Such a good girl for Daddy," he managed to breathe out after a few moments, reaching up weakly to give a little, affectionate rustle of her hair. Not that Makoto had a whole lot of time to stare with those pleading eyes, as Sae was quick to finally scramble up into the huge bed. "Wow, you're so sticky, Mako-chan!" Sae exclaimed, her own hands reaching out to touch her younger sister's coated tits, eager to lick up some of that tasty treat for herself. "And we just was-- Daddy ...?"

Both girls glanced upward at the same time -- even with his fat, still rigid cock buried between Makoto's tits, the exhausted Daddy seemed to have dozed off back to sleep, snoring. Already so tired, the experience that had been denied for so long drained him in more ways than one. Nodding, tugging her sister away, Sae raised a finger to her lips -- and began leading the younger girl out of the bedroom, back toward the bathroom. And excitedly chatting with Makoto about the experience the moment they got out!


End file.
